Diamonds in the Rough
Diamonds in the Rough is a mission in The Lost and Damned and also appears under a different name in The Ballad of Gay Tony. It is the first mission given by Ray Boccino to Johnny Klebitz. Plot Ashley Butler calls Johnny and tells him that Ray needs his help. Ray explains that Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince, and his bodyguard Luis Fernando Lopez, are gaining some diamonds and he wants them. Johnny will call Jim to tell him about the diamond deal in Broker and he might need some help. Jim sends the Broker chapter to help him. Johnny then meets up with a group of the Broker chapter of The Lost MC, and proceeds to crash the diamond deal. After a brief struggle in which Luis notices the bikers and alerts the others, Johnny and a few members proceed to follow a Stretch carrying the diamonds, and instructs another group of The Lost members to follow Gay Tony and Luis. The chase to get the diamonds consists of a Stretch and an Oracle, in which goes from Broker to Algonquin. When the limo stops the last guy who escapes is Gay Tony's boyfriend Evan Moss, who drops the diamonds. Johnny kills Evan and gains the diamonds. After gaining the diamonds, Ray instructs Johnny to place half of the diamonds in two different trash bags to be "picked up by my boys". Place half of the ice on Hematite and the other half on Emerald. Occasionally, during the stash, another Oracle appears which are two of Tony's Bodyguards, after they are killed store the last of the diamonds. After completion of the mission, Johnny will call Ashley. Unfortunately, she tells Johnny he won't get paid since Ray needs to sell the diamonds first. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Meet the other Lost gang members *Lead your brothers to the docks *Take out Tony's boy *Pick up the diamonds *Take out Tony's Bodyguards *Stash the diamonds in the two trash bags Enemies *Evan Moss *Evan's Bodyguards Video Walkthrough After the Mission There is no reward for beating the mission, but if Roman's Holiday is completed, Ray will call you to begin the next mission, Collector's Item.﻿ Deaths *Evan Moss - Killed by Johnny to steal the diamonds. *Evan's Bodyguards - Killed by Johnny to steal the diamonds. Trivia * The mission reappears in The Ballad of Gay Tony, from the perspective of Luis and Gay Tony; they must escape from The Lost members chasing them. * The brothers can be seen facing the other direction and riding that way after the deal gets sabotaged. * This mission is also connected to GTA IV mission Taking in the Trash, where Niko had to collect the diamonds left by Johnny from the trash cans with Luca and his partners. * This mission, along with Frosting on the Cake are the only crossover missions in the GTA IV saga not to involve Niko Bellic. * If you call Terry Thorpe and Clay Simons for back up before you reach the deal, they'll arrive with two extra Lost members and help you with Evan and his men. * In this version of mission, Luis, Gay Tony, and Evan all flee in Stretch limos, but in TBoGT's version, they flee in Stretch Es. Also, unlike the TBoGT version, the APC that appears halfway into the TBoGT version never appears in TLAD's version. These differences are obviously due to the fact that neither of these vehicles were integrated into the series at this point. * In the pre-mission cutscene Ray tells Johnny that he "knows about some diamonds" that are being bought "by wiseguys, from wiseguys, for wiseguys" (pointing to himself). Judging by this dialogue it can be assumed that Rocco planned to have Tony and Luis buy the diamonds from the cook so that he could sell them to Ray at a profit, Ray however plans to rip him off instead and take the diamonds for himself in order to sell them Mori and Isaac at a later time. * Luis and Tony has less detailed faces in this mission; as to Frosting On The Cake in TBOGT. ---- ---- es:Diamonds in the Rough pl:Diamonds in the Rough Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned Category:The Lost and Damned Category:Missions